Fangirl
by anymouscarat
Summary: gabisa bikin summary :" Meanie Jeongcheol Soonhoon Junhao Verkwan Seoksoo Dino


fangirl

hyemi as you

another cast

Seventeen member

Seungcheol

Jeonghan

Joshua

Jun

Hoshi

Wonwoo

Woozi

Mingyu

Minghao

Seokmin

Seungkwan

Vernon

Dino

 _Seventeen_

boyband yang beranggotakan 13 orang namja tampan , yang debut pada tanggal 26 Mei 2015 .

 _tepat 15 tahun yang lalu_

dan sekarang adalah tahun 2030 . dan sudah 15 tahun lamanya aku menjadi _carat , fandom dari seventeen ._

tepat 15 tahun yang lalu , usiaku menginjak 20 tahun . dan sekarang aku berusia 35 tahun . usia yang matang bagi perempuan bukan ?

dan di usia 35 tahun Tuhan menganugerahkan ku seorang puteri kecil yang cantik yang kini usianya 13 tahun .

aku memandang koleksi yang kusimpan rapih di lemari kamarku dan suamiku . didalam lemari itu ada beberapa cd mereka lengkap serta poster dan merchandise yang dulu kukumpulkan dari uang tabunganku . aku tersenyum memandang mereka lagi .

 _aku merindukan mereka_

mereka tetap tampil di televisi namun tidak seintens dahulu . mereka tidak muda lagi sama sepertiku .

fangirl

Hyera memasuki kamar ibunya dengan hati hati . berniat mengagetkan wanita yang telah melahirkannya . namun ia urungkan saat melihat bahu ibunya yang bergetar sambil memeluk sesuatu .

 _ibunya menangis ?_

Hyera menepuk pelan bahu ibunya , membuat perempuan itu berbalik menghadapnya dan menghapus air matanya .

"Ah kau sudah pulang sayang? bagaimana sekolahmu hem"

Hyera tak menjawab ibunya . ia melirik ke arah benda yang diletakkan di lantai . benda yang dipeluk ibunya tadi .

Hyera memicingkan matanya dan terkejut saat menyadari benda apa itu .

"Omo ibu ! itu album ahjussi seventeen bukan?!"

Hyemi tersenyum menatap putrinya . ia menganggukan kepalanya .

"Astaga jadi dulu ibu carat? benarkah?"

dan Hyemi kembali mengangguk

"Mau ibu ceritakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu bu"

Kemudian Hyemi mengendong putrinya ke ranjang dan mendudukannya . ia mengusap surai Hyera sementara Hyera menatap sang ibu , menantikan cerita dari ibunya .

 _Flashback_

 _Hyemi menggendong putri kecilnya yang terus menangis . wanita berusia 25 tahun itu mengayunkan gendongannya . berharap putrinya akan berhenti ._

 _"ayolah sayang , kita sudah dekat dengan mereka . jangan menangis ya . "_

 _namun Hyera sang putri tidak mau berhenti menangis hingga Hyemi sampai pada gilirannya ._

 _Hyemi menyerahkan sebuah album sambil terus menepuk pelan punggung Hyera ._

 _laki laki itu menerima album dari Hyemi dan menandatangani nya ._

 _namun ia tidak langsung memberikannya pada Hyemi ._

 _laki laki itu berdiri dan mendekat ke arah hyemi . ia menatap balita berusia 3 tahun yang sedang menangis dalam gendongan ibunya ._

 _"Astaga kau lucu sekali"_

 _Pria itu , Kwon Soonyoung alias hoshi . sang leader performance dari boygroup Seventeen ._

 _Hyera berhenti menangis dan Soonyoung mengambil Hyera dari gendongan ibunya ._

 _Hyera tertawa dalam gendongan Soonyoung , membuat ke 12 member Seventeen yang lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan mendekat ke arah Soonyoung ._

 _beruntung Hyemi adalah carat terakhir yang mendapatkan tanda tangan pada fansign mereka ._

 _"Berapa usianya?" tanya Kim Mingyu , sang visual dari seventeen ._

 _"3 tahun gyu"_

 _"Astaga nuna anakmu lucu sekali" itu Wonwoo yang bicara ._

 _Hyemi tersenyum melihat Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua , Jun, Wonwoo , Jihoon , Mingyu , Minghao , Seokmin , Seungkwan , Vernon dan Dino yang bermain dengan putri kecilnya dalam gendongan Hoshi ._

 _Flashback end_

"Wah ibu aku tidak menyangka dulu aku beruntung dikelilingi para ahjussi tampan ! akan kuceritakan pada teman teman fangirlku agar mereka iri padaku"

Hyemi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan putrinya . gadis kecil itu mengecup pipi ibunya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk memamerkan kenangan masa kecilnya .

"eomma" Hyemi menatap Hyera yang kembali . gadis kecil itu berdiri didepan pintu dan membuat love sign .

"Saranghae . ayo kita bertemu Seventeen ahjussi lagi !"

dan Hyera berlari lagi kembali ke kamarnya . membuat Hyemi tertawa mendengar kata kata putri kecilnya .

Hyemi kembali menatap foto ke 13 member Seventeen .

"Terimakasih telah mewarnai hari hariku sampai aku setua ini . aku akan terus mencintai kalian . dan aku sangat bahagia karena putriku juga menjadi fangirl sepertiku dulu"

ucap Hyemi sambil tersenyum . kemudian perempuan itu memeluk foto 13 member yang telah ia bingkai dan menangis bahagia .

END

Bayangin aja kalo Hyemi itu kalian di masa yang akan datang :")


End file.
